The Long Way Around
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic: Sometimes looks and impressions are decieving!  Contains Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related to the show I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Since Justin's accident he had tried to find his way through it picking his way through the obstacles slowly. He hated the therapy relearning everything that was once so simple was both frustrating and painful. The prosthesis was uncomfortable and every step was a struggle. The stares whispers and suddenly being different from those around him left him of off balance emotionally he hated being dependant on other for things he used to do his own; **

**His therapist Carlos saw him slipping into himself and thought a workout buddy would be good for him. He new his long time patient Mariska would be perfect**

**So when he came in with his cousin Leland who had driven him there. He called her over and introduced them. **

"**Mariska come here mama"**

"**Kay Los."**

**Mariska I'd like you to meet Justin Bihag and Leland Chapman." a pretty little brunette rolled her over in a dark green wheelchair that matched her eyes. He wore a bright pink sport top and black work out pants her dark hair back into a ponytail.. She had a Coppertone tan. Leland noticed she had well toned abs and fairly nice rack.**

**She extended her hand to Justin ."Hi I'm Mariska Clayton but everyone calls me Risky."**

**When she shook Leland's hand next she felt a spark but brushed it off she'd learned a longtime ago men like him weren't interested in her. She'd learned the hard way. When he smiled at her when Carlos said Justin would soon find out why they called her Risky.. She felt the warmth of his smile all the way to her toes. "I thought you guys could workout together." carols said knocking her out of her day dreams. "Sure but Carlos how many times I gotta tell ya to stop trying to set me up? We have completely different taste in men." she Joked. "Yeah well to bad for you I'm having a secret affair with brad pitt he replied.. **

"**Justin why don't you do the walking bars slowly don't rush. Just warm up." Carlos said he was short and balding but had a smile and attitude that kept risky going. "You Miss Idiot Girl I'm going turn you into a pretzel like always." Leland slipped out quietly Justin worked better. "I hate you." she said with out venom.**

"**If I have heard it once I've heard it a thousand times." Carlos said**

"**He angry or depressed?" Risky Whispered.**

"**Not sure but I figured you could help."**

"**Hey Justin why don't I just tell you what's wrong with me then we can get to be friends."**

"**If you feel the need to share why not."**

"**I know your wondering and it doesn't bother me I have spastic cerebral palsy. When I was born the brain cells to make me walk were killed off so that's why I cant my muscles are too tight which makes it that much harder but I figure I wasn't meant to walk so god gave me big boobs instead." that got a laugh from Justin. **

"**That's an interesting outlook."**

"**You can't have it all so what about you."**

"**Car accident and countless surgeries later I am on leg short of a set."**

"**I see carols' unique sense of humor is rubbing off on you."**

"**So are trying to learn to walk?" Justin inquired as he made slow turn on the bars.**

"**Nope this is merely keep me limber and moving in if not I tighten up like a bow… and it a way to get off the base my is very over protective no one messes with Lt. Colonel Maxwell Clayton's daughter it would be funny if it wasn't ahhh…" **

"**Breathe Risky…" Carlos supplied**

" **if it wasn't what?" Justin tried to distract her from the pain knowing full well what that's like.**

**She exhaled "So damn annoying."**

"**So you live at home still?"**

"**For now I haven't exactly gotten the tools I need to be independent yet."**

"**Doesn't that make dating hard?"**

"**some but I'm not dating anyone. And even when I do live alone I'll need help."**

**Carlos watched over time as they slowly be came friends and Justin started opening up. Leland watched the slow but sure changes she brought about in Justin. Leland liked her she was happy and smiling ninety five percent of the time. He found her attractive he was instantly attracted to her purity of spirit and wanted to ask her out but she seemed intimidated by him and when Justin invited her to a family bbq he thought it was the perfect opportunity to get to know her better. He might be taking the way around in order to get what he wanted but he always got what he wanted. He wondered if Risky would take a Risk with him.**

**Chapter 2**

**Risky was getting ready for the barbeque with her best friend lexie "Look up." the perky green eyed blonde said while wielding the eyeliner pencil. "Why do I let you do this?" Mariska replied "Because if you did it you'd poke your eye out." "Yeah I always forget that small detail."**

"**You're nervous." Lexie stated "am not."**

"**Why risky?"**

"**Because Justin's really hot cousin will be there. Justin likes you Lex he told me."**

"**Don't change the subject… there you are perfect." Risky looked at her reflection Lexie given her smoky eyes and lightly glossed lips and a little blush… Lexie had done her hair too it was down in loose curls floating around her shoulders. Risky put in her silver hoop earrings. "Hooker hoops this must be serious… how hot are we talking here like on the scale?" Lexie replied **

"**Like a 12."**

"**Nice."**

"**Justin's not bad either but he only has eyes for you." She checked her reflection in the full length mirror her dad installed for her. She looked good in an off the shoulder red black and white print top and black skinny jeans and flip flops her hooker hoops and her lucky penny necklace finished off the look.**

"**Mom, Dad we're rolling out see you later."**

"**I'll put you in the car." He said as lexie pushed her around the corner into living room.**

**Her dad whistled as he took in her appearance. "Who is he and how much will he struggle when I am forced to kill him." he smiled**

"**Daddy!"**

**A few minutes later**

**Justin saw Mariska come in with her friend Lexie. He walked over**

"**Hey Risky you made it babe." he leaned down and kissed her cheek**

"**Justy… "**

"**It's a lotta people I know…but I swear we don't bite…Hi Lexie."**

"**Hi Justin." he hugged her causing an "I told you so." Smirk to form on Risky's lips. **

"**Come on I'll introduce you to everyone…can I drive?" **

"**Just don't kill me…" **

"**Who me never…"**

"**Says the man who took a corner on one and half wheels lat week."**

"**Ha you know you loved it."**

"**Only after my heart returned to my chest." **

**After quick introductions Mariska sat a table with Beth lyssa and lexie. When Leland came out of the house and was walking toward them Lexie whispered "You were right…"**

"**What can I say I have a good eye." Mariska whispered back.**

**Leland came up and hugged Mariska. "Risky I'm glad you could make it."**

"**Me too… Leland this is my friend Lexie… lexie this is Leland." Leland looked really good in a black wife beater and dark washed jeans. Risky was used to men falling over themselves when they met lexie this wasn't the case with Leland. He merely shook her hand and said hello. Mariska hoped she hadn't imagined the way he was looking at her because she certainly liked it. **

**Later on when the party died down Leland and Mariska were alone. Watching Justin teach Lexie how to hula out of the corner of their eyes.**

"**What kind of girl is Lexie…? I'm only asking because I don't want see Justin hurt again." Leland asked**

"**The kind of girl who is most likely asking the same thing about you? I know Justin's fragile now I wouldn't fix him up if I didn't trust her and I do with everything…"**

"**How do you do that?"**

"**Do what?"**

"**You always find the best in people always looking on the bright side."**

"**You can't be a pessimist in my position if you were well lets just say I've been there and its not pretty… it's a well honed survival skill optimism."**

"**You get him… you've helped him." Leland said pointing at Justin.**

"**Aww he'd of gotten where he needed to be eventually but it helps to have an ear to bend sometimes."**

"**So what do you do?" Leland asked**

"**I'm a motivational speaker for teens both disabled and able bodied, I use my journey in life as example to use whatever god gives you in life to the best of you're ability. So I'm not in town all the time but I enjoy seeing the world."**

"**So you have wheels on your butt both literally and figuratively."**

**She laughed loud and for real not one of those light fake girlish laughs. "I'm going to like you Chapman."**

**And he was thinking the same thing about her.**

"**So what do you do for fun Chapman?"**

"**The beach mma fights hanging with my sons."**

"**Cool…" he reached up and started toying with her necklace "This has been distracting me all night…does it have special meaning?" **

**When his fingers brushed her skin softly she fought to remember to breathe and to banish the thoughts of were else she'd let him put his hands. She swallowed and tried to string together a sentence. "Yeah my dad gave it me for luck during my first surgery. He figured I could wear it in the OR because who's going to steal a penny."**

"**How many have you had?"**

"**Over a dozen last count."**

"**A true blue steel magnolia."**

"**In that case I don't think I want on your bad side."**

"**You've been warned…"**

"**What are you doing tomorrow?"**

"**I have hippo therapy… but other than that I'm free."**

"**What therapy?"**

"**I ride horses for therapy also it helps with flexibility and balance and works my muscles without killing me. Carlos is my torturer but I love him anyways."**

"**I don't do horses."**

"**Well you can come watch and we can get a bite to eat after…"**

"**Ok." **

"**And don't worry about the horses they are as tame as they come."**

**Later that night**

**Mariska lay with her head in her Lexie's lap. They discussed their night as lexie played with her hair.**

"**I could really fall fro him Lex don't ask me how I know that already but I do… besides I think I kind of asked him out."**

"**It won't kill you to fall babe… and good for you he probably thought he'd have to do the asking."**

"**He did kinda… I just don't wanna do the secret under cover lover thing again."**

"**He doesn't seem the type to keep you a secret."**

"**Did Justin ask you out?"**

"**Yes." **

"**And you said."**

"**Yes…"**

"**I'm proud of him I've this weird maternal attachment to him."**

"**I have the same thing with you."**

"**At least you don't have to worry about me being sexually attracted to him."**

"**Speaking of sexual attraction Leland pictured you naked at least five times tonight's sure of it."**

"**Still can't believe someone who looks like that…looks at me like that."**

"**In case you've forgotten you are a stone fox with a killer rack risky."**

"**Yeah… God was generous with the boobs." they both fell into fits of giggles.**

"**I better get details…"**

"**Same goes Lex…"**

**They soon went to bed and Risky tossed and turned all night wondering what she had gotten herself into. After all Leland Chapman was far from her typical choice. She could only guess as to what tomorrow held.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Leland walked up to the fence and leaned on it watching Mariska intently. He realized she made riding look way easier than it was for her. Upon closer inspection of her expression, he realized she was concentrating heavily on staying up right in the saddle. She had the reins in her hands but there was someone leading the horse as a safety precaution. There was people on either side of her hold and help her body stay in place. It looked like she was doing most of the work herself. He heard the instructor tell her to keep head up and level.**

"**Head up Risky, your body will stay where it's supposed to stay. Stay long and tall." Maxine her instructor said. "Right I'm trying… it's the no slouching thing I suck at."**

"**Well just keep your eye on the good lookin' man watching you." Maxine whispered **

"**He's not a hardship to look at is he?" Mariska whispered back.**

**She looked up then and smiled at him. "That packs a punch doesn't it." he turned and saw a pretty woman walking his way. "You know Risky then." "I do… I'm Calexico Harper they call me Callie… you know Risky's real sweet but she's innocent and inexperienced wouldn't you rather have someone a little more seasoned?"**

"**Nah I've been there done that. I find her innocence refreshing. Thank for the offer though." just then Risky rode up to them. "You giving Leland I hard time Callie?" Callie smiled at Leland and tossed a wink Mariska's way. **

"**He passed Sis."**

"**damn it Calexico I told you to stop that."**

"**Nope I will forever screen your dates it's my job as your sister to makes sure you don't end up with a prick." with that she turned to leave "Just have a stable boy cool down your horse." "She can…" Maxine started "Maxine I own the place I can bend the rules if I like." Callie replied. Just then, a tall man in a black cowboy hat came and helped her out of the saddle.**

"**How was it?" Leland asked once she was in her chair. "My butt is numb that means I did it right… wait that sounded way less perverted in my head." Leland laughed.**

"**Let me just get changed out of my riding gear and freshen up and we can go to lunch."**

"**Ok you like the shrimp shack."**

"**Yes it one of my favorite places." she rolled herself up and a ramp into a doublewide trailer.**

**A little while later she came out in a silk halter top that was black at the top and faded slowly to a dusky gray at the bottom and dark washed jeans she had left her hair in its French braid and applied a touch of make up and a little body lotion to cover the horse smell. "Do I look ok Callie?" "You look perfect sexy not trashy."**

"**And I smell?"**

"**Like a rose baby sis… you like this one don't you babe I haven't seen you like this since Nick."**

"**I can't explain it. He gives me butterflies."**

"**Then he must be a keeper but roll roll away before he leaves you." Callie made shooing motions.**

"**Calexico Aison Harper if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."**

"**You catch on quick Risk."**

**They pulled up to the little yellow wagon that housed the best seafood on Oahu. Leland didn't blink when it came time to unload Risky he remembered every thing Lexie had shown him the night before. "Hey what are you ordering?" she asked Leland "I was thinking garlic shrimp corn and crab legs."**

"**Good then we will cancel each other out with garlic breath. Just the first two for me though."**

**They ate and talked with the occasional starer or autograph and picture seeker for Leland. "So how does your sister own the horse therapy place?"**

"**Umm I started doing it and it helped me so when it started to go under she couldn't stand it and she love horses so she used her inheritance from my grand mothers will and bought it. Her husband grant was my first instructor. We've been on this base for nearly ten years which is a miracle in itself." she pulled piece of gum out her pocket and offered Leland 1 also. They talked awhile longer when someone whispered, "Is that Leland Chapman? Who's the cripple he's with?" they had been stared at steadily all day but Mariska was used to it. As much as she tried not to let the whispers of village idiots bother her it did but she didn't let it show. Leland tried laughing it off but when the couple older than his dad broke their necks to stare it grated on his last nerve.**

"**Come here Mariska." she rolled around to his side of the table along side his chair "what… it doesn't even bother me anymore its like breathing a part of life."**

"**It doesn't bother me either… but if they're gonna stare might as well put on a show.'**

**With that he Leland forward pressing his lips firmly to hers holding her face in his hands he took the kiss further sweeping his tongue into her mouth he tasted cinnamon gum and something completely her. She had snaked her arms around his neck and nipped at his bottom lip as he broke the kiss. "I don't think your as innocent as everyone thinks you are… god you smell good what is that?" he said**

"**Night blooming jasmine." between the way he looked at her just then and the fact that he waved at the staring public. She knew she would fall fast. When he turned to the woman whispering about them "Yes stupid me can't walk. Her name is Mariska." she knew as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, that she was completely sunk. **

**Chapter 4**

**Leland had been dating for a while now and today he was picking her up from PT to have lunch after. He stood in the open doorway watching her he signaled for Carlos to be quiet from this angle she and Justin couldn't see him. **

**Lying on the total gym rolling board at angle her feet braced on the plat form as she did her modified squats. She sang along with her ipod.**

"**I'm moving in reverse Under your mighty curse I hate myself for loving you I turn my head away But my heart will remain 'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me."**

"**Angry chick music it's definitely a Monday." Justin said pulling the ear bud from her ear. "Shut up or Lexie and I will sing bitch at the top of lungs next time we have you trapped in the car…"**

"**Do that and you'll be subjected to my Chad Kroger impression."**

"**Oh god anything but that." Leland walked up then "Hey Risky baby I will save you from the shitty nickel back impression." **

"**Thank you."**

**Lexie walked in from getting her nails done. "You guys ready for lunch?"**

"**Ohhh pretty pink." Risky said seeing Lexie's nails "You really are random you know that Mariska." Justin said "Oh shut up Mr. I have the attention span of a squirrel." "Anyone game to try the new deli across town?" Leland asked.**

"**I'd go anywhere with you don't you know that by now." She kissed his cheek as he leaned down to pick her up.**

"**Dude you could just put her in the chair." Justin said**

"**Nah it's just as easy to carry her besides I like it. Grab the chair." with that, he tossed her over his shoulder.**

"**I was just about to say that's sweet and romantic but this isn't exactly what I had in mind."**

**He reached over with his free hand and popped her firmly on the butt.**

"**Hush woman you know you like It." she laughed loudly "maybe just a little." Lexie laughed lightly as Leland strode calmly through the door to the car with people staring. He seemed unfazed as though he carried little brunettes around cave man style all the time. **

**At lunch**

**Mariska bit into her sandwich with gusto as lexie spoke. "Clayne is in town."**

"**And how do you feel about that? Lexie shrugged. "I feel nothing really… he wants to see you."**

"**You've talked to him then?" Lexie nodded.**

"**I won't see him if you don't want me to."**

"**Dude yes he's my ex but he's also one of your best friends and I know you miss him."**

"**Invite him out with us tonight." Justin said Risky looked at him funny. He shrugged "I ain't got nothing to worry about."**

"**It ok with you Le?"**

"**Yeah sure why not."**

**She picked up her phone and called him.**

"**Hey handsome! You free tonight?"**

"**We are gonna go to indigo."**

"**Me Lex and our guys and a bunch of other people."**

"**Yeah just meet us at my place…Lex is fine if you're fine… Yeah I love you too bye babe."**

"**It's all set."**

**Later that night**

**Leland wasn't prepared for the way Mariska reacted to clayne. Her smile reached her eyes and her gaze glittered with happiness the e usually cute little shriek that was Risky's trademark made him jealous even though he knew he had no reason to be.**

"**Clay…" she laughed happily as he picked her up and spun her around "Put me down." he kissed her forehead "Miss me?" "Like crazy…why'd you leave us again?" she asked with sarcasm. "Med school." "Oh yes… I forget you wanna be doogie Houser."**

**At Indigo**

**Leland watched as Mariska danced around in her wheelchair with lexie spinning and turning eacother it totally didn't matter that it made them look goofy… their confidence in just being themselves was sexy. She looked over and winked at him. Lexie shook her butt in risky's face so she popped her on the butt. Leland laughed. "I used to love to watch them." clayne said Leland looked over at the Coppertone tanned amber-eyed man. "They are certainly something." "Still trying to figure out how to dance with her huh?" "Just do like lexie on the fast ones on the slow ones just pick her up and leave the chair to the side." she came off the dance floor leaving Justin to dance with lexie. She picked up Leland's beer taking a drink. "Hi!" she said kissing him lightly**

"**You look good out there."**

"**I try." she shrugged her shoulders**

"**Come dance with me."**

"**okay." she said as bed by j holiday came on they were in the VIPs section so they wouldn't be bothered. When he picked her up, she laughed lightly. "Clay told you his secret he must like you." **

"**Yeah well he me staring at you longingly and took pity on me."**

"**This works best if I wrap my legs around you waist we can get closer that way."**

"**I definitely wont complain." he held her flush against him for a second before allowing her to wrap herself around him. After they danced for a while, she laughed. "We look like cheese balls."**

"**I know and I'm okay with that."**

**He didn't care if people stared he made her laugh and willingly acted a complete idiot with her. She realized now as they laughed about the extremely bad DJ that she loved him.**

**Back at her house that night **

**Callie risky and Lexie all lounged on the bed**

"**I've realized something tonight."**

"**What's that?" Callie asked **

"**I love him."**

"**Wondered when that was going to happen." lexie said.**

"**Gonna sleep with him?" Callie inquired**

"**The question is do I tell him I'm a virgin."**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related to the show I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Chapter 5**

**"Mariska honey you have too tell him." Lexie stated**

**"Yeah Lex that's gonna go over well... hey Leland I wanna do the nasty with you but I just thought you should know I'm a twenty four year old virgin."**

**"I get why you don't wanna say anything babe but you don't know how your body will react to things and you both need to be prepared."**

**"It won't matter to him... he might like that your virgin."**

**"we shall see."**

**a few days later**

**"Leland I know we both want to to take things to the next level but theirs something you should know first." Risky stated nervously.**

**"Okay."**

**"I uh...I've never... I'm a virgin."**

**"what?"**

**"as in I've never had sex Leland." she said is though she were talking to a small child**

**"How you are a beautiful girl... some guy has never..."**

**"a few tried but things never ended up the way I wanted so I didn't."**

**"I don't do virgins Mariska."**

**"would you prefer I pick up some random sleep with him to get outta the way then come back?" she said with poison I her voice.**

**'What? god no."**

**"If you don't want me just say the word I can handle it."**

**"You lied to me."**

**"Lied to you how? by not telling you the intimate details of my life right off the bat."**

**"I need air."**

**"Fine leave I think we need space anyway before I say something I regret." she replied.**

**Leland slammed the door hard. storming into his apartment.**

**"What the hell is your problem?" Duane lee asked.**

**"Mariska decided to spring it on me that she's a virgin."**

**"well duh."**

**"wait you knew?"**

**"She didn't say anything it was just rather obvious."**

**"I don't do virgins..."**

**"yes I know but I thought you liked her enough to bend that rule..."**

**"Virgins ge to attached fall in love."**

**"As if you aren't already waist deep in love with her... you are scared that's what's stopping you its not that she'll get to clingy or fall for you because by my guess she already has. otherwise this wouldn't be an issue. she's different and that terrifies you. she's not conniving and crazy like koryn or insecure and suffocating like Maui. she is completely okay all on her own an doesn't need you to be the big man and pick up the pieces and you don't know what to do with yourself because she might just be able to help you fix whatever left of your heart after Maui and koryn go through with it. correct me if I'm wrong here but wasn't it her innocence that attracted you in the first place. "**

**"sense when did you become fucking Dr. Phil?"**

**"Just an observation bro... but ya know you could probably teach her what you wanted in the bedroom twenty four years is a long time to go without sex I bet she'd be a freak."**

**"This conversation is getting weird I am leaving."**

**"Just remember what I said your problem isn't her its you."**

**"Yes all knowing one I'm sure you are right."**

**the next day Leland decided he had over reacted the night before and decided he did want to be with her in every way. so he went to her riding session to make up with her. he got out of his truck and walked up to the fence he leaned on it noticing that Risky looked a little frighten.**

**he turned to the stable boy "My girlfriend looks a little freaked what are they doing?" **

**"The walk away. they are not going to hold her up anymore she gotta do it herself but they are way to far away from her if the falls orgets thrown no one is going to able to catch her in time and risky knows it. Callie told them to not move so far away from the riders during this shes going to be pissed."**

**"Will someone please go get callie or my daddy?" Leland could hear the tears and fear in her voice as she sat frozen in the saddle. he was up and over the fence and at herside in just a few strides.**

**"God I must look like a baby. asking for my daddy and big sister to come save me."**

**" nope I'll tell you a secret when I was in jail for the Mexico deal I wanted my mama and I am thirty-one years old there is no shame in being scared baby."**

**"I am going to fire the bitch I told her stop that shit many times." callie screamed at her dad. **

**Max slid into the riders arena and walked toward where mariska and Leland where waiting.**

**"Hey baby."**

**"Hi daddy."**

**"Scared?"**

**"I think we'eve established I'm terrified if I move I'm gonna fall I know it."**

**"babe, you have been doing it mostly by yourself all month those people where just decoration." Leland said**

**"we are not going to let you fall are we..."**

**"Leland chapman I'm her boyfriend."**

**"He looks like he'll put a fight baby finally you give me a challenge."**

**this made mariska laugh.**

**"You have our word your not gonna touch the ground..." Leland stated smiling at her.**

**"The hardest step is always the first on right daddy."**

**"Yup the it'll be smooth sailing from then on."**

**Leland thought she was right the first step is the hardest to take even when falling in love with someone.**

**Chapter 6**

**"Thank you for helping me out today." Mariska said**

**"No problem."**

**"let me get a shower and we can go do something after."**

**"You know my shower works fine too."**

**"Is that an invitation?"**

**"your a smart girl." he laid his hand on the console. she placed her hand his threading her fingers through his. "You know the only problem with your shower theory is if Lexie isn't there with Justin you will have to help me."**

**"They aren't there." he said smiling**

**"Such a dirty boy." Mariska replied laughingly.**

**Leland laughed "No in all seriousness babe I know that if we are going to be together I have learn to help you with all that and it doesn't bother me one bit so don't let it bother you... i know that i over reacted yesterday and I'm sorry but I was surprised surely I'm not the only guy to treat you normally."**

**" you the first one who has been public about our relationship and i wasn't going to sleep with anyone who couldn't be honest enough to say they were with me."**

**"If I ever meet any of those men I'm kicking their asses... and then saying thanks your loss is my gain." she laughed. **

**"You are starting to sound like my dad."**

**"I don't think I would wanna jack with your dad."**

**"My last serious...thing... he was army... dad had him transferred...after getting over the embarrassment of it... it was kinda funny."**

**"So he might have me exiled to the mainland if i mess up."**

**"you made a good impression today... he might not exile you."**

**"Daddy... didn't like Nicky so Nicky got the boot." Leland turned into the drive.**

**"ready..."**

**"Your not going to get the chair?"**

**"No I'll just carry you in." he went unlocked the door went in for a few minutes then came back.**

**"I was beginning to think you fell down the rabbit hole." she said as he opened her car door.**

**" no such luck.**

**he carried her inside kicking the door closed with his foot. he carried her to the bathroom an set her on the closed toilet. she caught sight of the shower chair in place with the water running.**

**he tipped her face up a placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You planned this?"**

**"yes and no. i know that you always shower after your riding therapy and here was just as good any and i read somewhere that a hot shower before sex can loosen your muscles so it doesn't hurt as much."**

**he knelt in front of her taking off her shoes. "aw you googled how to have sex with a cripple I'm touched." she smiled lightly. he looked up at her sharply. "Don't do that." " I was joking baby its sweet takes alot of pressure off me."**

**"no I know you joke when you nervous... don't call yourself a cripple you are more than your disability."**

**"Okay I'm sorry baby I wont do it again i didn't know it bugged you." he kissed her again this time with a little more force. he reached over and unbuttoned her jeans taking down the zipper before toying with the hem of her tank top as he made his way down her neck. " oh we are playing dirty now?" she said as he sucked on the soft flesh of her neck. "My dad sees a hickey you may die." "I'll take my chances." he said as he backed away to pull her shirt off. to revel a bright red demi cup bra that showed off her cleavage. "are you trying to kill me?" "no just ruin you for other women" " i like this." he said kissing the mounds of cleavage then released the bra. "Not that I'm not enjoying this but i bet the water is getting cold." "Yeah we should probably get in." she lifted her hips so he could slide her pants down and off when saw the matching panties smiled. "your like the girl on the cover of the hinder album very sexy." he said sliding them off. **

**it was then that she realized she was fully naked in front of with no way to cover her imperfections. he must of read something in her expression. "Don't get shy on me now Risky." "I Just..." "I see nothing bad alright... the scars just mean your a tough girl." "Why am i naked and your fully clothed?" "its a slight over site on my part... wanna fix it?" she reached over yanking his shirt up and off "The lady means business." "uh huh now take off your pants." 'Now that was fucking hot..." once he was stripped down and she took in the sight of him she was slightly scared but had to smile. "Well whaddya know... Callie owes me ten bucks."**

**"You bet on this size of my penis..."**

**"yes kinda..."**

**"that's just wrong." he said jokingly while putting her in the shower**

**"well technically she bet me i couldn't estimate the size of it by the way a man walks but I was pretty much dead on." he stepped in with her. "I'm not sure how I feel about my girl possessing that talent." **

**"I only use it when i like some one and You are the only one i like." she was just about eye level with his breastbone as he stood in front of her. he held the shower sprayer in his hand with a devilish look in his eye. "why do I get the feelings you are about to do something dirty with that?"**

**"No not me I'm just going to help you wash your hair."**

**"Let me know when i can return the favor."**

**"oh I will."**

**"Lean your head back." he ran the sprayer through her hair and down her back she groaned as the hot water splashed against her tight back muscles "Hurt today?" "a little but that ain't gonna stop me." he ran the water back and forth over her lower back where he knew it bothered her. and reached for the shampoo with his free hand he laughed lightly. "What?"**

**"Lexie Left you your bath stuff." he held her shampoo up so she could read the post it. "Just in case you need it... you can leave this here love lex."**

**He lathered the soap into her hair. "Have I mentioned how much i like your hair..." "Uh huh..." " i could get used to doing this for you." "I wouldn't have a problem with that." he tugged her hair lightly tilting her face up to kiss her hard on the mouth then he dropped the sprayer "Oops." Mariska whispered against his lips. he broke the kiss turning to pick the sprayer when she popped his bare butt. "Ouch..." he shot a look over his shoulder at her. "what it was there."**

**"Uh huh... sure."**

**"Note to self Leland doesn't like to be spanked..."**

**he rinsed her hair out running his forgers through it. she not noticed he was beginning to get hard and watching her face a little more intently the flippant sweetness of there conversation gone. "can you hand me the soap and loofah.` she said. she wrung out her hair. she watched him try valiantly to take things slow. she out soap on the looofah and began washing him. scratching him lightly every now and then. when she swept the loofah across his cock he twitched. ' her let help you with that." she said and began stroking him. he groaned. "I knew you weren't as innocent as you looked." she his length a few times changing the pressure as she went over him. "You ain't seen nothing yet." when she replaced her mouth where her hand been she felt him tense. she flicked the tip of her on the bundle of nerves on the underside of the head of his cock. he moved her hair out of her eyes and continued to watch her blow him. "How did you pick up this little talent?" she laughed around him causing a funny sensation. "Aw stop... I'm serious you want this to end before it starts?" "She stopped and sat back up as he rinsed hims self of quickly as she washed her self. "we not the most patient pair are we?" she said as he rinsed her off. "Nope."**

**he dropped her on the bed **

**"You bounce how cute."**

**she moved to scoot up in the bed "Stay put." he began trailing kisses down her body. he licked the little divot in her breast inhaling her floral scent. "Night blooming jasmine you do that just to torture me don't you... breathe baby." he kissed the planes of her hips and insides of her thighs. she was warm and wet as he pressed his finger into her to the first knuckle her little moan of surprise and extreme tightness let him know that this was going to hurt for her no matter what they did he caressed her clit allowing her to relax into the sensation before pressing forward and breaking her hymen.**

**he laid on top of her settling him self between her legs baring his body weight on his fore arms. "okay?"**

**"Yeah.' he entered her slowly inch by tiny inch. she was biting her bottom lip her eyes closed tight. he dropped kisses on her chin nose and eyelids. 'Open your eyes Risky." she did as he bade. he kissed her passionately pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth. he forced himself the rest of the way in. "Ahhh, god." "Okay?" "I need just second..." "I'm in no rush, tell me when its OK to move alright?" he said as he dropped open mouthed kisses along her collarbone. "why are being so nice about this?" he shrugged his shoulders and looked up at her. "I love you. that's reason enough." she nodded "You can move now." he st there pace slow. he was some what painful but well worth it for Mariska. she knew she waited for the right reasons and the right one. at that moment. soon they found the rhythm and release. he rolled "Maybe i should of bent my rules earlier because damn..."**

**"Other the whole feeling like i was being ripped apart thing it was kind of wow huh?"**

**three hours later...**

**Mariska scarped her nails lightly along the the shaved side of his head loving the downy feel of it on her finger tips as she lay on her stomach watching him sleep." i love you. she whispered "Hm mm, again... i love you too " he groaned out opening one eye. reminding her of Popeye the sailor man she giggled. "Don' tell me I've already broken you..." "Nope, you know i just noticed something?" "You a great ass i never see it cause you are always sitting down but me likey." with that he reached over and paddled her sheet clad derriere. "Ow, that hurted," she puckered out her bottom lip and trembled her chin. "Oh I'm sorry Pretty girl come here." just as he wen t kiss the they heard Lexie come barreling in "Mariska Hope Clayton... where are you i know you're here I see lele's truck." she skidded to halt in front of Leland's open bedroom door holding a garmet bag and make up case. "Score one for you risky." "shut up and close the door." "What I can't see anything your both covered... you have that dinner to go to with your dad you forgot for obvious reasons but I'm here to help you get ready." OK close the door woman." she heard Justin ask "why does it smell like sex and purell in here."**

**"I can't kill my friends can I?"**

**"Nope."**

**in the bathroom getting ready...**

**"So..."**

**"Hurt like hell the first time..."**

**"First time wait..."**

**Risky held up three fingers "Three... "**

**"Be careful with the curling iron and yes three."**

**Mariska came out wearing a deep blue strapless sweet heart neck lined a-line sequined dress her hair pulled back into an intricate up do secured with diamond encrusted berets she had lavender eyeshadow to make her eyes pop an lightly glossed lips and a shimmering body dust that made her glowy.**

**" well aren't you pretty..." Justin said **

**"Thank you..."**

**"back off bihag." Leland replied.**

**her dad had met her at Leland's and was waiting for her by the door. "Will this work daddy?" he noticed she was wearing with a single sliver star on it and her bracelet with horse house and hand grenades on it that he'd given her on his last deployment.**

**"You look perfect as always..."**

**"Kiss the boy toy bye." she did "I call you when I get these base functions tend to take all night." " you have fun." "These thing are never ever fun but i love you too."**

**on the way to the car**

**"Mariska why does that boy smell like your soap."**

**"don't ask questions you don't want the answer to daddy."**

**midnight Leland's phone rang.**

**"hi darlin'"**

**"Hold on baby say that again I'm putting you on speaker so Lexie can hear."**

**" I rode home with Cameron and Nick he got transferred back anyways long story short dad wanted to stay late so When Cam offered to take me home i said OK well cam's date had to go pee so i went into the walmart with her because we are on ohai! anyways they pulled a willy jack."**

**"He left you on Ohai?" Lexie interrupted**

**Yes he hasn't came back please come get us."**

**"We are on are way right now baby..." Leland said**

**"I'm getting scared..." **

**"Just go back in the store Risky we'll be right there." Lexie said "I'm going to Kill nick and cam this is not funny... he left my very disabled very pretty very defenseless best friend in the most dangerous area in the whole state dumb fucker."**

**"Get in line." Leland replied. "Don't hang up Le..."**

**"I'm not pretty girl..."" people are looking at us funny please hurry." she said near tears "His death will be painful and bloody." Leland said to Lexie. "we are coming just as fast as we can babe." Leland told her trying to calm her.**

**Chapter 7**

**The next day **

**they went to Ted's bakery for breakfast. **

**"I can't believe you are eating chocolate pie for breakfast." Leland stated teasing Mariska**

**"i can't believe we at the best pie place in the state your eating donut that is just wrong wanna bite?" she danced the fork in front of his mouth.**

**he took a bite of the chocolate haupia pie. "Happy now ?" he smiled while chewing. "yeah." she smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. **

**"what's up pretty girl?"**

**"my dad is being transfered... I want to stay here but he's not liking it I go on one of my speaking tours in two weeks... so I'll be away from you."**

**"Stay if you want to stay. do you have the means to stay he can't really expect to leave your life is here has been for ten years."**

**"with the money I make from my tours i can provide for myself and with my inheritance I can buy a house Lexie has agreed to live with me there is a company who will pay her to live with me along with what I'll pay her... dad's upset because you are part of the reason I'm staying... he says I'm smarter than to plan my life around someone whose made me no promises."**

**he held her hand across the table. "Well babe I think you are pretty much stuck with me, any relationship is a leap of faith your dad just has to used to the fact that your not a baby anymore and that your not just his anymore... he'll come around trust me." Risky tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nick leering at her. the perfect example of military perfection and precision tall dark fit and devastatingly handsome. the very reason Max Clayton didn't trust Leland. Burn his baby once shame you burn his baby twice shame on him burn his baby three times and you were a dead man.**

**"Oh my god your touching me in public better be careful Nicky someone might see." Mariska said venom dripping from her voice.**

**"Enjoy you walk home Risky..."**

**"Your plan didn't work... my knight showed up in a white hummer." Mariska smiled at him winking at Leland**

**"you know I'm a pretty calm guy nick...but you've pissed me off your little stunt could of gotten her killed." Leland cracked his knuckles and stood**

**"but then I got to thinking you'd have to be brain damaged to pull something like that...so i can't very well kick the ass of a man who is obviously not all there. If you'd kindly take your hand off my girlfriend we'll be on our way."**

**"And if i don't..."**

**"NOW! or I'll put you down so hard you'll taste concerte for a month." he removed his hand from her shoulder "see ya round risk. good luck with her and all her faulty parts Leland." before Leland could stop himself he punched him three consecutive times his face already swelling as she stood up Mariska slapped him hard spitting in his face for good measure. **

**"There's a special place in hell for ass holes like you Nick. that was for every shitty thing you've ever done to me. for making me believe I wasn't worthy of loving."**

**she smiled up at Leland "ready to go?" he laughed "Yeah remind me not to piss you off!"**

**a week later**

**Max stood and watched as Mariska washed the boy's entirely to long hair in her kitchen sink "Mariska hope why are you washing that boy's hair in your kitchen sink?"**

**"Oh hi daddy we thought we were alone I'm just returning a favor."**

**"I don't even wanna know." Leland flipped his hair flicking Mariska with water. she squealed "Leland was that necessary."**

**"No i just like making you sequel and enunciate my name like that Le-Land its cute." **

**She handed Leland a towel "dry off and help me unpack that box.." "yes ma'am."**

**freshly moved into her new home Mariska had invited both hers and Leland's families to dinner. she went into the kitchen to get the dessert her mother Lexie and Callie went to help her. her dad was outside lowering the peephole in the door for her. Leaving Leland alone with his family. Mariska stood in the door way between to the two rooms when she caught there whispered conversation. "Leland think this through she's a sweet girl but she's young and she has issues you'll have to take care of her... Justin's told me she's had over a dozen surgeries... she's in and outta the hospital alot you have kids to raise you can't be with someone whose dependent on you all time. she may not be able to have kids you need to think about these things it great that your friends but your moving to fast and friendship works but anything more and you'll be wasting your time." Mariska place the dessert on the island and waited for Leland's response it never came.**

**"I think I'll stop wasting your time now." she rolled past them and out the door in a flash scaring her dad as she went down the side walk.**

**"You love my sister Leland you'd best catch her before she rolls her ass to the mainland." Calexico said as her mother rounded on Duane.**

**Mariska was halfway down the street by the time her father caught up with her.**

**"what happened?"**

**"Long story short... Duane thinks me and Leland be friends is fine but loving me is a waste of time... and Leland said nothing not a damn thing he sat there... he loves me SO much but yet he didn't defend me or us and that's what hurts. it always matters to someone... why is that?" her tears where falling fast he handed his bandana out of his pocket. "I don't know baby... people who don't know you never really get it... its just part of you not all of you... and look at me when I say this..." she looked up. "Loving you has never been a waste of anything you got me." "yes sir." she wiped her eyes and blew her nose." she went to hand his bandanna back**

**"You keep it for now because her comes the boy now... he might be worth his salt after all...I'm gonna go keep your mama from killing his dumb ass daddy."**

**when Max passed Leland He said "This is strike one." Leland nodded**

**"Pretty girl... I..." He stood in front of her the tear stains on her face breaking his heart.**

**"Oh don't even... you thought about it you thought about what he said." she finished softly**

**"No I was just in shock that's all..."**

**"I stood there in damn doorway for ten minutes waiting for your answer... you thought about it that maybe your were wasting your time. well its taken me 24 years to be ok with all of and not wanna change it Because some days I hate it so much I can't fucking breathe or see and I wanna scream and throw things or hit someone. days like that make me hateful and envious and sick. those days are rare because I've accepted its not gonna change no matter how loudly I scream and curse god for it. the worst part is i love you enough to want to change it... you thought about it that's fine. because i have to think things through too because i can't afford to go back to where I was and every single thing I've worked emotionally to be dashed away in split second because I love you! I refuse to be the old Mariska. I call you when I'm ready to see you again Leland." with that she rolled further down the street.**

**meanwhile...**

**" i understand you only want your son to be happy but lets get one thing straight right now Duane, my child is not a waste of time and loving her is definitely worth it... yes sometimes taking care of his hard and taxing physically but she can love him the right way with her whole heart and she probably will for the rest of her life. her body is weak not her heart spirit or mind. it would do you good to remember that but by telling your son that he's wasting his time you make a mockery of my life because I cared for her whole life i have bath and dressed her prayed during those surgeries you talked about slept on the hospital cot every time she's sick. I've wiped her tears and kicked asses for her. now she wants her freedom and she's staying with him. I'm trusting him with her and I know they'll make it despite your grand standing today. he's not wasting his time. I don't how your raised him to be the man he is and still can remain so clueless."**

**"Lyla... honey."**

**"she ok max..."**

**Leland walked in "you had no right dad!"**

**"where is she?" Callie asked "she's still out there."**

**Callie picked up her keys "I'll go with you this gonna call for ice cream." Lexie stated.**

**it had been three weeks with no word from her Leland couldn't take it anymore he had to get her back. Justin had told him she was in Milwaukee this week. as he boarded the plane he knew he may have to fight for her but he always liked a good fight.**

**Chapter 8**

**She stood looking at a flower display at the outdoor flea market. "which ones are you're favorite?" he whispered from behind her "They don't have blue bonnets in Hawai baby." she whispered back. "why blue bonnets?" "They are the texas state flower they grow wild along the highways and all over central texas anyways Callie and i went on a walk... we picked them for mama so proud of ourselves because they were pretty not your averge wildflower or weeds...we gave them to her she said "babies they sre very pretty and I will treausure them but don't tell daddy you picked them thats illegal its the state flower." "you were a rebel from the start. your second favorite would be?" "Dasies." he picked up a deep purple one paid fir it he cut the flower of the stem nesstling it behind her left ear amongst her dark hair which was down... "we are now landing in milwakee it is 47 degress on this great october day hope you enjoy your stay here." the pilot said waking him from his dream.**

**He got off the plane vowing retribution when he felt how cold it was. he knew justin had planned to send him here. he hoped he made up with mariska soon at this rate more than his balls were going to be blue. he walked past a flower vendor and saw purple daises and took as a sign and bought a dozen. they were staying at the same hotel he had called lexie and he knew they were at dinner. he taped pne of the flowers to the door with a note make sure she would be able to reach it herself and went to bed. **

**awhile later **

**Mariska saw the flower taped to her door and read the note aloud "Just because I miss you."**

**"Okay where is he Alexa Jo?"**

**"I have no Idea Honest."**

**the next day **

**leland slid into the seat on the floor far enough away so mariska wouldn't see him. she rolled up on to the very large round stage she wore a headset microphone. this conference was specfically fir disabled kids and teens."Hey guys having fun..." the crowd of overly sugared kids went crazy.**

**"well i m Risky anf i'm here to tell you my story... we all have that moment we realise we are different don't we? and in the moment you realise you are diiferen you can either let it empower you or defeat you...I didn't let defeat me don't let defeat you! I'm not going to say acceptance is easy its not its incrediably hard. but every single thing you do to perservre and make it through the really crappy stuff glorifies god. he smiles when truiph and the devil scurries away in fear because we are supposed to be god's weak ones and still we end up on top if you can say to yourself i am perfect in gods eyes and say so what to the world thinks. you can save yourself much heartache... i have scars so what? I look different so what i can't walk people stare so freaking what smile in there faces and move on and when you are feeling lost hold on to his word god says you cand do all things through him he will strenghn you he says Trust in me with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight **

**Lean not into what you know but what he intends for you following that straightend path. it may not be what you want but it will be what you need. gods says he gives us the desires of our hearts if only we ask him. I'm sure we've all prayed for our afflictions to be gone but it may not be what god intends then pray for understanding and people to help you through its ok to need people and as my boyfriend says there is no shame in being scared. **

**the one thing that ties this al together is Belief believe in your god believe in word and believe in all his promises for you! believe in yourself and nothing will ever stop you believe you can do it all it might just be in defferent way. take your stand every day and scream at the devil you won't break me and neither will this world because HE made me. He made you! in his vision there for you are perfection in his eyes don't your crosses to bear break you! you are worth it! just because you are! this cannot break you! for you were never broken you are perfectly complete so just believe it."**

**leland saw a little bitty girl no more than five setting in her tiny wheelchair she looked on awestruck by mariska. he walked over with one of the dasies he bought he knelt down beside her luckily with the lighting how it was he couldn't been seen at the moment. "Hi cutie what's your name..." leland asked her "hey I know you I watch your show... I'm Cora Lee." "well i couldn't help but notice you... this is for you." the girls mother looked over and smiled at leland as he handed cora the flower. "You think Risky is pretty cool Huh? I do too... se that blonde girl right there he said pointing to Lexie i'm going to have her fix it so you can mett her." "You know her?" "she's my girlfriend."**

**when lexie said there was a liitle girl who wanted to her she was happy to do it.**

**"Cora Lee you having fun at the conferece?"**

**"Yup."**

**"did a cute boy give you that flower?'**

**"yes..."**

**"What's his name?" Mariska said smiling**

**"You if have to promise not to get mad if I tell you!"**

**" I promise scouts honor."**

**"Leland your boyfriend."**

**"well guess what i don't mind sharing him with you... its the big girls I worry about." she looked around for him but he'd dissapered.**

**Leland had left flowers allove the place with his little notes. it warmed Mariska's heart no matter how valiantly she tried to remain angry with him. she wanted nothing more than to curl up with him and fall asleep because she felt like hell but everytime he would just slip into the mist before she could find him. as she slid her keycard into the slot a coughing fit over took her deep harsh body racking coughs. she pulled the knob and it wouldn't open just as lexie walked up behind her Leland swung the door open. "Mariska I heard you clear inside the room." "Hi baby... I'm fine I just have the flu..." she said trying to catch her breath. "you are not fine... your pale and clammy and have a fever..." he said touching her forhead "Lexie why didn't you make her go to the doctor?" "she won't" "I have to finish my enangements." "Guess what I don't care we are going to the ER."**

**3 hours later they had admitted risky to the hospital with the flu and pnuemonia brought on by the flu. her disability sometimes compromised her immune system they gave her breathing treatments antibotics and a anti nausea medicene and fluids. Leland laid next her in the hospital bed holding her the steriods in the breathing treatments making her jittery causing her to jerk to work it off. so he held her so she could sleep and not jerk herself awake. he continued to watch her sleep as her parents and his dad and beth came in. "I'm staying with her I love her deal with it dad... she was asking for you between vomitting bouts Lyla." Mariska's mother walked over and kissed her forhead as she turned in his arms burying her face in leland's neck. "i'll go get them to get us two cots you don't wanna sleep like that leland trust me." lyla said. "Leland you are going to catch what she's got." beth taunted playfully "i don't care at least I've got her."**

**four years later...**

**Leland stood on his back porch and watched Mariska worked in her garden and thier little girl Leighton play in the dirt undoing all her work. "Pretty girls... that garden hat is sexy babe." "Shut up leland feed daddy that worm you found leighton." she saw leland shiver and laughed thier two year old was thier miracle no thought risky could or should have children but they had. when they had told her not to have leighton she had said hide and watch me. Leland had never been more proud or turned on by her. she was in catagorey all her own he had taken the long way but he had gotten what he wanted**


End file.
